degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Winston-Tristan Friendship
The friendship between Winston Chu and Tristan Milligan also known as Chilligan (Ch'u/M'illigan) formed in Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, Tristan and Winston meet for the first time as roommates during their Paris school trip. Initially they don't interact much, because Tristan is primarily focused on being in a relationship with Miles Hollingsworth III, their other roommate. When they first meet, Tristan is caught looking at Miles shirtless to which Miles responds "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Embarrassed, Tristan claims that he was thinking about his girlfriend, to which Winston surprisingly asks if he really had a girlfriend. While in class, Tristan is trying to convince Miles and Winston that he is in fact dating Maya Matlin. He brings Maya flowers and Miles, knowing its an act, tells Tristan to kiss Maya. Tristan refuses, but Maya goes ahead and kisses Tristan anyways. Winston, seeing how disgusted Tristan is, sarcastically asks "Trouble in paradise?" In Cannonball, Tristan goes missing after a fall out between himself and his best friend Maya. When Maya discovers that Tristan has gone missing, she tags along Winston to help find him, even though Miles offered to go help initially. While looking for Tristan, Winston tells Maya that it is likely that they won't find him in such a large and vast city like Paris, saying that he might be floating in the Seine for all they know (implying that he's dead). This upsets Maya, most likely bringing back memories of her late ex-boyfriend who committed suicide. Winston responds by saying that girl tears are his Kryptonite. In This Is How We Do It, Winston states that there is no one at Degrassi worth knowing, to which Miles, looking at Maya and Tristan, says that there is probably one or two people he could like. In You Got Me, Tristan is seen walking in the school dance with Winston, Maya, and Miles. In You Oughta Know, Tristan and Winston are seen talking and laughing with each other at Miles house party. Miles interupts, bringing an umbrella that Tristan ends up holding. They have a brief chat with Tristan saying that he likes Miles house because its very 'house wives'. Miles states that the reason it looks that way is because his mother is bored. Winston replys by saying that she's also hot. Tristan and Miles phones suddenly ring, with Tristan acknowledging that its the results from the basketball tryouts. Miles becomes visually upset when he realizes that he didn't make starter, but congratulates Tristan for making the team. He storms off saying "Screw this". Tristan, confused, asks Winston if it was something he said. Winston then responds with "Maybe, you never know with that guy". Tristan then heads off to see what could be wrong with Miles, leaving Winston standing in the rain. Trivia *Winston is accepting of Tristan's homosexuality. *Winston knew Tristan was gay when he was 'dating' Maya. *They are both friends with Miles Hollingsworth III and Maya Matlin *They are both in grade 10 and such in the Class of 2016 Gallery 995733_691773097500054_1922020548_n.jpg 1381441_691773144166716_1006393740_n.jpg 1395863_691771560833541_1690358672_n.jpg normal_1YOK005.jpg 1394288_691774594166571_1005951208_n.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi